Don't forget
by Chargedlion
Summary: The great thaw; That's what people were calling it. The two sisters, Anna and Elsa, got back the relationship back hat they once had that day. But, even though everything seemed fine, it was still hard for the to remember that the other person was there for them. They went to long without it, so it was hard to fix. (Sisterly elsanna)
1. Chapter 1

What's with me starting all these new stuff?! Well, Frozen fanfics were the first ones I've ever read, so I decided to finally give it a shot. Plus, I just really like Anna and Elsa's relationship. *Fist-bump*

The great thaw; That's what people were calling it. The two sisters, Anna and Elsa, got back the relationship back hat they once had that day. But, even though everything seemed fine, it was still hard for the to remember that the other person was there for them. They went to long without it, so it was hard to fix. Of course however, the two loved and would would do anything for each other, no matter what. All they had to do, was not forget...

Elsa was in the study and was working on some documents. Anna always told her she worked to hard, but it was what she had to do. Suddenly, Anna came into the room and startled Elsa. Anna laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"It's just me Els," she said with a laugh. Elsa relaxing and smiled at her little sister.

"I know, I was just caught of guard," she responded truthfully. Anna giggled again.

"If by caught of guard you mean you jumped out of your skin, then yes," she told her playfully. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"I love you Anna, but please let me do my work."

"Aw, do I have to go?"

"Sorry, but I would rather you leave. Why don't you go and find Kristoff?" Anna finally just sighed and headed for the door. "Wait," Elsa called out while standing up to catch her hand. She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and said, "Love you sis, sorry I'm...kicking you out."

"Love you too. Bye, Els," Anna replied with a fake smile.

Elsa noticed her sudden unhappy mood, but didn't say anything. Anna had to learn that they couldn't hang out all the time, that was just life.

Anna, unwillingly, did go and find Kristoff. Sure, Kristoff was great, but she still yearned to spend time with her big sister She did get it... sometimes. She needed to learn that her sister was the Queen, and that couldn't hang out with her all day, but it was hard to deal with that. She had just gotten her back, but sometimes it didn't feel like that. It felt like she was only half there.

That's not how Elsa felt, however. She loved Anna, but she just felt that it was best for Anna not to around her all the time.

"Kristoff, why does Elsa hate me?" Anna asked him with a slight tremor in her voice.

Kristoff shook his head. "She doesn't hate you, Anna, she just had work to do."

"Is her work more important than me then?!"

"Calm down feisty pants, you know that's not true!"

"I don't know what I know anymore..."

Meanwhile, Elsa was trying to work in her Queenly duties, but she couldn't focus. All she could think about was Anna. Maybe she shouldn't have kicked her out of her room... she decided to just let it go. (*Wink wink*) Anna would be ok, she has Kristoff, Sven, and even Olaf to hang out with. Anna didn't need her.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna needed Elsa. Elsa needed Anna. They were separated for too long and it wasn't fair, but at the same time, they had a hard time fixing their relationship. Their love for each other was endless, but showing it was... difficult to say the least. Still, they were determined to fix their bond.

 _'Anna...She loves me, right? Ah don't be silly, Elsa, of course she does...Does she?'_ Elsa was having an internal battle with herself and couldn't focus on her work. She groaned in frustration and stopped working on her documents. She was about to get up and go for a walk to clear her mind, but Anna burst through the door once again. Elsa looked up at her, then immediately walked over and wrapped her arms around her beloved sister, resting her lips lightly on Anna's forehead.

Anna, although caught off guard, lifted her hands up and gently cupped her face.

That action made Elsa press a little hard and properly kiss Anna's forehead.

Anna shuddered from the cold sensation, but stayed in Elsa's embrace.

"Anna... Anna, don't forget... Don't forget that I love you."

Anna began to feel choked up. "I try not to... I really do. I love you too, Els."

Elsa breathed out a relieved sigh. "I can focus as of now. Do you want to do something together?"

"I... would Like that."

"Want to... come cuddle with me?"

"Wait, what? Yes! I mean, sure, whatever."

Elsa chuckled. "Alright then, let's go to my room." Elsa took Anna's hand and brought her into her room.

Almost as soon at they got into the room, Anna leaned over and kissed Elsa's cheek. "Thank you... for everything."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know, and I appreciate it." And with that, Anna practically dragged Elsa over to the bed.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle slightly as Anna immediately cuddled into her side. She pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head and whispered, "I'm sorry for kicking you out earlier."

Anna turned and looked into her eyes. "I know how much you love me, so I'm sorry for giving you a hard time about it. Kristoff was the one who told me to talk to you again... I was doubting you."

"Oh, Anna..."

"I know you have all of your 'queenly duties' to do, and I know that I'm just a distraction.."

"Thirteen years, Anna," Elsa started, cutting her off, "I lost thirteen years; years I could've spent with you. Even if you are a distraction, you're the best distraction I could ask for."

Anna giggled. "That was the definition of sappy."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa blushed. "S-sorry, I was just-"

Anna cut her off just like Elsa had done to her before. "No no, it's okay, I-I actually kind of liked it..."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah...I missed you, Els. You're right about the thirteen years thing too. I like it when you do that sort of thing because it makes me feel like those thirteen years of isolation didn't affect your love for me. I love you. And I'm not _that_ much of a distraction, am I?"

"...I'm not answering that."

"Elsa!"

"Love you too."

Anna smirked playfully. "You're a stinker."

Elsa smiled. "You know you love me."

"Since when were you playful?"

"...Since I got to be with you again."

Anna's face fell once again. Even though she knew the truth now, it still hurt.

Elsa noticed and placed a kiss on her temple. "I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin this."

"You didn't ruin anything. It was just...It hit close to home, you know..."

Elsa sighed and nodded. She understood. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

Anna shook her head. "Don't be. Maybe it's best to talk about it then just pretend it never happened."

Elsa shuddered as Anna came forward and tucked her head under Elsa's chin.

Anna hummed softly. "You're really warm."

"That's not possible."

"If it's not possible, then why do you feel warm?"

"... Love thaws I guess."

Anna smiled against Elsa's skin. "It really does," she sighed dreamily.

Elsa felt loved, and it was a great feeling. It's not like she never felt it in the last thirteen years, she just had to hide the feeling. She never stopped loving Anna. She never could stop loving Anna.

Anna took her silence as a bad thing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, really. I'm just thinking about... you."

Anna blushed, embrassed that she immediately thought something was wrong. "Oh, uh...sorry," she awkwardly appologized.

Elsa gently kissed the top of her head. "Don't be. It's... understandable."

They stayed in silence for a while, before Anna spoke up. "Hey, Els?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"


End file.
